Lágrimas para amar
by Uriel-sama
Summary: Songfic baseada na música "Temples Of Gold" do Kamelot... Mas uma fic Sesshy e Rin... Percebemos o quanto alguém é importante para nós quando estamos longe dessa pessoa. É isso que Sesshoumaru vai perceber, mas será que dá para consertar as coias?


**Os personagens não me pertecem, fic baseada na história original de Rumiko Takahashi. Fic sem fins lucrativos**

A quem leu a minha primeira fic "Marca de uma ilusão" meus sinceros agradecimentos... Aqui está mais uma das minhas histórias, eu espero que gostem...

-------------------

**I see you when it snows**

_Eu vejo você quando neva_  
**in crystals dancing down**  
_Em cristais que dançam ao cair_

**From**** a sultry sky**

_De um céu sufocante_  
**when silence is pure and unbreakable**

_Quando o silêncio é puro e inquebrável_  
**I can see you smiling**

_Eu consigo te ver sorrindo_  
**in every frozen tear**

_Em cada lágrima congelada_  
**I can hear you whisper "You and I?**

_Eu consigo te ouvir sussurrar "Você e eu?"._

Nevava e uma jovem de cabelos negros e olhos marrons e brilhantes, mas tristes, estava sentada no banco de uma praça. As pessoas passavam apressadas tentando chegar o mais rápido a um abrigo, ela não, apenas observava a neve cair sobre o seu casaco. Os cristais de neve caiam levemente como se fizessem uma dança misteriosa. Ela lembrou do dia em que conhecera o seu único amor, ele possuía olhos tão frios quanto aquela neve, porém apenas com ela ele era carinhoso. Uma lágrima molhou sua face. Veio em sua mente o porquê de estar naquele parque... Ele tinha dito naquela manhã que eles não poderiam ficar juntos, ela não quis ouvir mais nada e apenas correu. Correu até cansar e chegar naquela praça.

Rin: "Por que isso teve que acontecer? Eu achei que você me amasse Sesshoumaru..." – mais lágrimas molharam a face da jovem – "Como pude ser tão idiota, é lógico que você não me amava você nunca se permitiria sentir nada por alguém, principalmente uma humana. Como eu... Mas por mais que eu tente te esquecer, eu sempre te amarei...".

A jovem olhou para o céu e um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

Rin: "Nada mais me importa agora... Nada importa se eu não posso estar com você.".

**L****ittle did we know **

_Pouco sabemos_  
**That they were life itself**

_Que eles eram a própria vida_  
**The days passing by**

_Os dias passam_  
**We both had our share in the sacrifice**

_Nós dois tivemos nossa __parte no sacrifício_

Longe da praça onde estava Rin, Sesshoumaru estava em seu escritório e olhava através da janela um ponto distante, apesar de seu pensamento estar longe. Ele via a neve cair, via os cristais e pensava no que aconteceria.

Sesshoumaru: "Rin, espero que você não me odeie. Eu fiz o que devia ser feito, não quero que você sofra, e ao meu lada é apenas isso que você terá. Sentirei falta do seu sorriso, minha pequena... espero que etenda que eu fiz esse sacrifício por você pela sua felicidade. Eu nunca amarei nnguém como eu te amo, e para sempre vou te amar."

Ele continuava a olhar através da janela, a neve caia mais forte. Sesshoumaru esperava que Rin estivesse em casa, não queria que nada de mal ocorresse a sua amada.

Sesshoumaru: "Espero que estejas em casa, pequena. Do jeito que ela saiu daqui sem ao menos deixar-me esplicar o porque de eu ter terminado... Mas um dia eu espero que aceites minhas desculpa por fazê-la passar por isso.".

**Once upon a time **

_Era uma vez_

**We had something beautiful**

_Nós tinhamos algo bonito_

**Once upon a time**

_Era uma vez_

**I thought "You and I?"**

_Eu pensei "Você e eu?"_

Rin ainda estava no mesmo banco, a neve caia com mais força, ela não se importava, queria desaparecer naquele momento, se pudesse deixaria de existir...

Rin: "Tudo o que tivemos pareceu um sonho, talvez eu tenha me iludido em pensar que você poderia me amar. Mas tudo o que ocorreu foi bonito. Apesar de tudo não consigo acreditar que acabou que realmente foi apenas um sonho. Não sei como acreditei que daríamos certo, não sei como pensei 'eu e você'. Nunca poderíamos ficar juntos, sua realidade não tem espaço para alguém como eu, uma humana".

A pouca neve que caia ficara mais forte e agora era quase uma tempestade. Ela se levantou calmamente e foi para casa. Precisava dormir e se isolar de tudo e de todos. Quando chegou a casa tirou as roupas sujas de neve e tomou um banho quente, depois se deitou em sua cama e abraçou o travesseiro. Pouco tempo depois dormiu.

**T****ake me wherever **

_Me leve para onde quer que seja_  
**The answer lingers in the sand**

_A resposta permanece na areia_  
**Show me the way as the story unfolds**

_Me mostre o caminho enquanto a história se desdobra_  
**Love is remote**

_O amor está distante_  
**In this wailing winter wonderland**

_Nest__e invernoso e plangente país das maravilhas_

**S****how me the way to the temples of gold**

_Me mostre o caminho para os templos de ouro_

Sesshoumaru saiu do escritório e dirigiu-se à sua casa, dirigia devagar. Quando chegou a casa tomou um banho rápido e foi para o seu escritório. Ele começou a digitar alguns dados para a reunião que haveria na empresa. Pouco tempo depois seus pensamentos foram para em uma bela jovem de olhos marrons que tinha um sorriso que o aquecia. Não parava de pensar em Rin e isso o impedia de se concentrar no que estava fazendo. Ainda que tentasse parar de pensar na jovem seria impossível, ela conseguira ganhar o coração dele, ela habitava os pensamentos dele. Ele não queria ter terminado com ela, mas era o mais lógico a fazer. A empresa era comandada por youkais e eles iriam descriminá-la por ser humana, ele não queria que ela sofresse por isso. Talvez a atitude dela não tivesse sido certa, mas estava feito. Agora seu amor estava longe e ela nunca falaria com ele, Rin iria odiá-lo. Talvez assim fosse melhor. A história deles fora bela, mas o final seria trágico.

Sesshoumaru: "Eu não sei mais o que é certo... Talvez eu tenha sido fraco por não ter ficado com a Rin. De que me importa o que eles pensam, mas não suportaria que dissessem ou fizesse algo que magoasse a Rin... Eu queria falar com ela. Não este Sesshoumaru nunca volta atrás.".

Sesshoumaru tinha se decidido, mas será que ele havia feito o certo? Dois corações sofriam por se amarem e por não poderem ficar juntos. Até quando ele se enganaria e tentaria ficar longe de Rin... Até quando o seu orgulho falaria mais alto que seu coração... Dias passaram e ele ainda não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Ele estava em seu quarto tentado ler alguns relatório, mas seu pensamento mais uma vez foi tomado pela imagem de Rin.

Sesshoumaru: "Não consigo me concentrar em nada, não é possível... Tenho que parar de pensar nela, tenho que trabalhar. Mas é impossível. Sesshoumaru o que está acontecendo com você? Nunca uma mulher me deixou assim. Eu não agüento mais isso. Eu vou falar com ela, não tenho mias nada a perder, ela é tudo para mim. "

Sesshoumaru trocou de roupa e foi a casa Rin, não importava o que os sócios da empresa diriam não importava mais nada desde que ela estivesse com ele. Ele parou em frente a casa dela e desceu do carro

Rin saía do banho quando ouviu que alguém batia na porta.

Rin: "Quem será a essa hora??".

Ela vestiu uma roupa leve e foi ver quem era. Quando abriu a porta ela quase caiu. Viu Sesshoumaru parado.

Sesshoumaru: Eu preciso falar com você. – disse em seu habitual tom frio.

Rin: Claro. Entre...

**Bless me with a kiss**

_Abençoe-me com um beijo_  
**Across the universe**

_Através do universo_  
**When day and night converge**

_Quando o dia e a noite convergem_  
**And whisper my name till I fall asleep**

_E sussurram meu nome até eu cair no sono _

Rin: Eu farei um chá para bebermos, não demorarei.

Ela foi a cozinha e fez chá para ambos e depois de algum tempo voltou para a sala.

Sesshoumaru a viu aparecendo através da porta e percebeu mais uma vez o quanto àquela garota era linda, e percebeu como fora idiota por ter pensando realmente em deixá-la. Ela o serviu e depois bebeu um pouco do seu chá.

Rin: Você disse que queria conversar...

Sesshoumaru: Rin, naquele dia você não me deixou falar... – começou pausadamente frio como sempre, mas foi interrompido por Rin.

Rin: Se veio aqui falar daquele dia então é melhor retirar-se da minha casa, eu não quero saber. Até porque eu sei muito bem o porque. – ele a olhou de um modo inquisidor e como ele não disse nada ela continuou. – você nunca se permitiria sentir nada por uma humana como eu. Simples, você deve ter opções melhores, como a Kagura – disse em um tom frio e com desprezo na voz.

Sesshoumaru percebeu.

Sesshoumaru: Rin, eu não tenho "opões melhores" e ainda que tivesse eu não quero ninguém além de você. E não pense que eu não amo por você ser humana. Eu a amo mais que tudo. E é por isso que estou aqui.

Rin: Você me ama?? Mas então porque...?

Sesshoumaru: Você sabe que os sócios majoritários da empresa não aceitam humanos e eu não queria que você sofresse por algo que eles falassem sobre você... nunca me perdoaria se você se magoasse...

Rin: Quem deveria decidir isso sou eu. Eu não me importo com isso Sesshoumaru. Eu quero apenas estar com você...

Sesshoumaru: Agora eu sei que cometi um grande erro.. – Ri pousou delicadamente seu dedo nos lábios de Sesshoumaru para que ele não falasse mais nada.

Rin: Não importa desde que eu esteja com você, eu te Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Eu também te amo minha pequena.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou apaixonadamente, um beijo que começou calmo, mas que era cheio de paixão e amor, um beijo que demonstrava tudo o que eles sentiam. Eles poderiam ficar assim para sempre, o tempo poderia parar nada mais poderia separá-los. Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo e a levou ao quarto dela, assim eles se amaram a noite parecia unir-se com o dia como eles se uniam. Sesshoumaru deitou-se ao lado de sua amada, Rin dormiu após sussurrar o nome dele.

**Tell**** me tales from days bygone**

_Conte-me histórias de dias passados_

**Tell**** me little lies**

_Conte-me pequenas mentiras_

**Tell**** me once again it's just "you and I?**

_Diga-me mais uma vez, é apenas "Você e eu"._

Rin acordou naquele dia e percebeu que o lugar ao seu lado estava vazio, será que havia sonhado com a noite passada, Tudo parecia ter sido tão real. Será que sua mente havia pregado uma peça e tudo fora uma ilusão, apenas uma mentira? Seu coração apertou e sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela viu a porta do quarto sendo aberta e viu Sesshoumaru passar por ela, ela sorriu. Tinha sido real. Ela só percebeu um pouco depois que ele trazia uma bandeja na mão. Ele fizera o café para os dois.

Sesshoumaru: Como vai a minha hime?

Rin: Não poderia estar melhor...

Ele colocou a bandeja em cima de uma pequena mesa e sentou perto de Rin a abraçando-a.

Rin: Aishiteru...

Sesshoumaru: Também te amo... – ao terminar de dizer isso ele a beijou.

FIM

------------

Espero que mandem Reviews... E muito em breve eu postarei outra história...

Kiss kiss


End file.
